


Night out in New York

by AzureRegulus



Series: Chaldea Times [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRegulus/pseuds/AzureRegulus
Summary: The festival in New York was running and Ritsuka and her Servants took that opportunity gladly to get some time off from their taxing journey. Some participating in a tournament, others simply enjoyed the sights of one of America's most famous cities.A greek Servant with white hair and blue eyes enjoyed his time thouroughly with his wives, Atalanta and her Alter, as well as the child Servants, Jack, Rhyme and Santa Alter Lily. But when he just came out of a small shop, having brought drinks for his family, he turned his head around the corner when the voice of a familiar queen called out to him with laughter......gifting him a sight he would never have dreamed off.
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Penthesilea | Berserker, Atalanta Alter | Berserker & Original Servant, Atalanta | Archer of Red & Original Servant
Series: Chaldea Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920625
Kudos: 2





	1. Queen of the night

The sight of a modern city was balm to his eyes for once.

‘Ah…New York. It’s been a while since I have been to America.’.

One of America’s most famous cities, place of the famous statue of liberty, was full of life under the bright neon lights. No matter where Crio gazed, he would find some Servant waltzing around and enjoying their times, greeting the other with wave of their hands.

Leaning against the wall of a multi-story building, the greek with windswept hair to his shoulder, making him resemble a white maned lion, brought his azure blue gaze up to the night sky.

Atalanta and Alter were taking care of the children and he was allowed to take a quick stroll, though having bought a few snacks and drinks on the way he thought the children liked and something for himself and his wives. But the line was a lot longer than expected, so he was glad to be out to get some fresh air again.

“Pfe. Normally if you were alone like this, I’d always found you drawing on a cigarette.”.

The voice from the corner belonged to one who bore power and integrity. A woman of a high status that once upon a lifetime, tore through armies like a violent wind. A beautiful voice that was once cold and indifferent to ally and enemy alike.

A smile on his lips he turned his head around the corner. “You know Atalanta would kill me if I would draw on another…cigarette…”, his voice faded from beauty he was unable to grasp.

A warm, golden diamond of an eye opened, taking in the impressed gaze she got.

Her body wrapped in an elegant black dress, Penthesilea smiled how she made Crio utterly speechless. “Come on, I know you want to say it.”, she joked towards her old habit of not wishing to hear that word. That single word that would have better been left unspoken, especially when a certain ‘someone’ said it. She saw Crio’s adam apple bob a bit, though his shock vanished after a deep breath. Had it been his wife, that would have been much harder.

“You look beautiful.”.

If this were the great holy grail war they were involved with years ago, the comment would have at least earned someone a punch, even if it was purely an objective compliment.

Instead, she smugly winked at him. “Just beautiful? If I were Atalanta, you would have used more eloquent words. No comparing me to the stars above?”. “If you were Atalanta I probably wouldn’t be able to speak at all!”, Crio laughed at her tease.

The fearsome amazon queen, Penthesilea. A violent authority on the battlefield with the strength of a tsunami, his comrade and former Berserker of Red, dressed beautifully for a night out, turning heads left and right.

Maybe a few too much.

Getting a bit annoyed at the looks she got from over the sidewalk, she pulled on Crio’s black leather jacket. “Might you accompany me for a bit? Anymore looks like that and I am going to cave someone’s face in.”. Calmer she may be, but a greek temper was never to be underestimated. A weary smile on his lips, Crio took her side, sporting the most terrifying look he could give.

Making someone run for their life is the easiest discipline with all the scars on his body.

“Are you waiting for him?”. “I am a queen, so if I have the opportunity, I want to indulge in activities that fit my status.”, she sighed with an annoyed look. “But he is taking his time.”. The man she waited for had to take care to be presentable at her side. Arriving in full armor was no option today, or he’d make Penthesilea a laughing stock.

Gazing up at the bag of goods he had in his hand, offered her a can of iced coffee. “Want to take a walk while waiting for him to arrive?”. “If you have no other obligations.”, she winked at him.

No one, literally no one, would expect the queen of the amazons to wrap an arm around a male she was comfortable around. Keeping a scowl inside the city, Crio would give anyone who even dared to look a silent warning to stay clear. Think of a male lion, comfortable laying on a rock, yet never leaving you out of his sights as his tail waved. No matter where you went or were you looked, it only glared at you.

More for their safety than Penthesilea’s of course. The cocktail dress would not hinder her movements if she decided to break someone’s arms.

Away from the busy time square, the unusual pair walked to what was known as the green lung of New York. A huge park, perfect for jogging or calming down from long days.

On a bench, the two stared into the starlit night. A comforting silence was between them as they took their first sips.

“Crio?”.

“Hm?”.

“How much time has actually passed since we met?”.

A chuckle escaped Crio’s curled lips. “You mean in the church when he waited for me to identify him?”, he laughed at Penthesilea’s smugness. Taking a deep breath, Crio gazed at his ring. “Atalanta and me married pretty much within the war and officially the moment we returned to Fuyuki, so…I guess about five years now?”. “Five years since the last greater grail was dismantled.”, she recited.

Many, many things had transpired.

Before Crio had become Atalanta’s master, he had been involved in the fifth holy grail war in Fuyuki, bore witness to the contamination the grail bore in the fourth. When his time as a master was in front of his feet, he learned of a second greater grail having been cultivated in secret in case of the other being destroyed. The battle was long and grueling, filled with hardships the Servants on the Red had to face.

Atalanta with her and Crio’s wish to save children.

Penthesilea faced with the sight of the enemy that killed her, calling her beautiful at the end of the word and for that, being cursed for eternity.

Achilles, the Rider of Red.

Devoted to fix his mistakes, he had followed Penthesilea everywhere without her consent. Over and over he wanted to apologize, being met with scorching hot hatred. Unlike her class expected, she was calm, able to see his face, listen to his words with the imposing nature of a queen. But she loathed his existence at her side as a partner. Unlike the comradery he forged with Crio and Atalanta, always calling them his family, she was far out of his reach, utilizing both to make him suffer by repeating his mistake over and over, digging the spear farther and farther into his heart.

After the first clash between red and black, Crio’s patience had grown thin. Unable to be pawn in that game she played with Achilles, he clutched her strong, yet delicate arm and dragged her off for a long talk.

“’What did he think was so beautiful about you?’. That was what you asked me that night.”, she giggle. Crossing her arms, her eyes never left the night sky. “I would never admit that to another, but you were terrifying that night. I never expected a master to be able to make my knees tremble like this. Though that is probably to be expected by an agent of the gods and the step son of Artemis.”.

“You did push me over the edge that day.”, Crio answered nonchalantly, putting the can on his lips again. The sweet taste of the coffee he began to drown himself. “You were always so angry about being called beautiful and I couldn’t understand. The tales I read always said that he fell for you after you were dead, but never that he fell in love with you directly after killing you. That just showed that people love to twist the stories however they wanted if they got Drachme for that.”.

“You mean like Atalanta and how she was married, despite actually having dragged him back to the starting line before he could even drop the first one?”.

“Pretty much.”.

Taking a deep breath at the mere mention of the man that nearly his wife’s life miserable, Crio returned. “You were always unable to be reasoned to, but I noticed that after he protected you from Berserker, something had changed in your view, even if only a bit. That is why I wanted to understand your fixation, aside from your view on your life as a warrior.”, he remembered the night the two sat together, watching a campfire he had made for them. “Your lives both were like a flame that would someday be put out. What did he find so beautiful about you? Was it your outward appearance? Your fighting spirit? The way you fought on the battlefield?”.

“When you said that to me, I had begun to think a little. I always thought he viewed as a woman instead of a warrior. And you said that if you were in his shoes, even had the smallest desire to live a life of glory, a warrior queen like me would attract you like a moth to the to the flame.”, she whispered relaxed and comfortable. Unable to keep a laugh hidden, she watched a drop of sweat roll down his temple. “Haha! It truly was hard on someone who’d rather have his peace and quiet to imagine yourself in such a situation.”.

“Why do you think me and Atalanta got married?”, he muttered darkly, drowning his urge to rant a bit with more coffee. ‘Would Atalanta have been like that instead of wishing for salvation for children, this would never have worked.’.

Narrowing her eyes, she glanced back up towards the black cloak ornated by a thousand suns burning in the far distance.

Lives.

Wishes.

Futures.

“I never expected someone like you to understand how hurt I felt. I thought that everything I lost, everything I was, my entire life had broken down underneath my feet when he said that. It was crushing me.”.

Crio silently gave her a sympathetic look, before seeing that smile flash on her lips that would turn heads of many males.

“I…refused to appear in my full glory from the old days, swore to kill him, because I was narrow minded that fateful day.”.

“You were at war. It was life or death at this point. And to be honest…”, Crio whispered. Penthesilea snorted the moment his eyelids dropped halfway. “There is a reason she calls him _koutsuvelo_ the entire time.”. No matter where, Atalanta always had the habit of seeing her little brother as a cheeky child in greek with Alter even threatening to bite him if he stepped out of line. Sometimes, Crio saw more of a strict mother in her than an older sister like Achilles saw her.

“He doesn’t think when he speaks. That is why some women think every time he speaks with them, he is flirting, although he has pretty much the same tone as Cu.”.

“Still working on that tone of his. If I made him my spouse back in the day, I would have beaten that out of him.”, she intervened, earning herself a small chuckle. “Didn’t you knock it out the night when he apologized on his knees?”.

The same night Crio had spoken to Penthesilea, when he returned to Atalanta’s bedside in the shared tent, she told him that Achilles came to her for guidance. She had taken her time with him, listening to his worries, fears, regrets. He showed her his most vulnerable side. How his heart ached and pounded to apologize, to make her smile at him like Atalanta with Crio every day.

In order to settle the score, once and for all, they set up a fight between them, far away from watchful eyes.

Crio and Atalanta coldly observed every blow they traded, out to break the others bones. That was the sight of a battle between old greek legends putting everything aside to have a victor once and for all, without the help of gods or anything.

It was a bone chilling battle.

Unable to lift their weapons anymore, limbs heavy, energy reserves spent, sweat and blood mixing, trailing their bodies, they put everything they had into a final punch to end it all.

Both missed and they fell into the grass, Achilles below her. Swallowing his pride, he admitted defeat with the grandest smile he ever had on his lips underneath the startled queen.

He panted once more the word she despised so much.

Beautiful.

At this point, Penthesilea was undeniably beautiful. Every muscle on her body, the punches and kicks she traded with him, her iron will that kept her knees from buckling. He admitted everything that attracted him to her the very day they met on the battlefield, ending it all with her astonishing looks.

How he never expected that a warrior like her could be as fearsome and strong, yet able to make Aphrodite pale in comparison to her. Even after Millenia, Achilles’ heart beat for her, no matter which women he gazed upon. For a warrior, she was the ideal wife. Strong, fierce, beautiful, all in the package that was Penthesilea. A woman he would respect and adore, stay loyal to for the rest of his life.

And she saw something else in brown eyes. A beautiful ocean that was growing wider and wider. Another world she never imagined, a life she never even wished to have. A life with someone by her side.

When he she roughly pulled on his chestplate, Atalanta and Crio expected her to try and cave his face in with her bleeding knuckles, bite out at his throat when her lips approached his.

Taking a deep breath, Crio pulled himself out of the shock he felt back then. That was union he only read once about in Heinrich von Kleist’s tale about Penthesilea. But he saw it in front of his very eyes. They fought and reconciled.

Penthesilea watched his calming expression with a smile of her own. “I still remember when we were all summoned to Chaldea, first you and Atalanta as a pair and then me and Achilles. Hector and Paris, I’ll never forget their paling faces when they saw him again not even bothering to give a remark on before.”, she remembered the humorous squeals.

“Though they still have a problem with each other, huh?”.

“Well, Paris is pretty much a child now, so he has the protection of your wife. Hector and Achilles at least settle their scores in video games instead of beating each other to death.”.

“Still doesn’t stop him from the occasional stone thrown at his head, huh?”, Crio chuckled at the burning face of the Rider of Red when he chased the Lancer all around virtual garden, the tired of looks of himself, Atalanta, Alter and Penthesilea following the cloud and war cries. Reflecting her past self, threw the can into the next trash bin, crossing her arms with a small, admonished sigh. “Not really. The day they will reconcile is far off.”.

“He managed to get your approval though.”.

“…Good point.”.

For a just a few minutes they quietly gazed into the stars. Though Crio had one question laying on his tongue. “Did you…message him where we are?”.

The awkward silence that followed answered more than her clenched eyes ever could.

Nearly out of the park, Penthesilea held him in his tracks. The moment he turned his head, Penthesilea wrapped her arms around him.

“Crio…Thank you for listening to my tale that night. I’d dare say, you enriched my life with something I could have never imagined happening. Truly… _Efcharisto, adelfos._ ”.

A smile on his lips, he wrapped his own around the amazon queen, as long as no Servant saw them. Being called a brother by the queen herself was an honor, one he would cherish forever.

“Anytime, Penthesilea. If something is bothering you, whatever it may be, I always have an open ear, and the door to my office as well.”.

But when they returned to the spot…

“He still isn’t here!”.

Slowly Crio began to drum on his upper arms. “I really need to get back to _agapi mou_ and my children.”, he muttered, desperately wishing to get back to his beloved. Crio just was unable to grasp what made Achilles take so long. A desire to dress nicely for your wife is fine. But by the time Achilles took to get ready, Crio would have taken Atalanta to various places.

“Bro! Pen!”.

The sweet relief of hearing the Rider of Red approach.

Both shot him a simultaneous glare before turning into surprise.

For this occasion, he actually dressed himself elegantly to be presentable. But a trademark to him, he kept an orange necktie. Rubbing the back of his head, he apologized awkwardly. “Sorry, bro. I took a bit longer than I thought. Uhm…”. “Forget it.”, Crio sighed, not even asking what took him so long. “But at least you made yourself presentable to your queen.”.

The moment Achilles actually gazed down at Penthesilea, a grin spread on her lips, calmly watching the blood rush to his cheeks.

With an exchange of nods, Crio silently left the queen of the amazons alone with the hero for their sweet alone time, jogging back to his own wives and children.

“Mommy! We can see him!”.

“Took you a while to get back, _agapi mou._ ”.

“Sorry-Wait, where is Alter?”.

“She suddenly got a massive headache and went home shortly after you left.”.

“Oh. My poor lioness. The pelt is really drawing on her. Don't mind me giving her a bit of extra attention when we are home, okay?".

"That is fine. She really wanted to stay, but we had to send her home.".

"You did well on that. Anyway, sorry I took so long. I found Penthesilea along the way and-“.

“It’s fine. I expected that already.”.

“What?”.

“Achilles stumbled by and in no way I could have allowed myself to let him go to Penthesilea like this.”.

“I don’t want to imagine how he looked…”.

“He couldn’t even properly wrap his own necktie, Crio. Anyway, the next match is starting. I think it is Nero’s turn.”.

“Then let’s get going.”.

The moment his leg began to move, Jack grasped his hand. “Mommy, can we ride on your shoulders again?”. With a warm laugh he knelt in front of the small Assassin. “Sure. Hop on!”.

Up on his shoulders, Jack leaned on Crio’s head with Atalanta holding the hands of Alter Lily and Rhyme, enjoying the rest of their time, while a top a skyscraper Penthesilea relished the sight of the invincible hero barely able to speak properly in her presence.


	2. The hero’s affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Crio is keeping Penthesilea company, Atalanta, Alter and the children are waiting patiently for his return. But while they enjoyed the time, a certain Rider that rushed by them was in a bit of a bind...
> 
> ...involving his necktie.

“Mommy, is everything okay?”.

“I am fine, Jack. Just…a small headache. Is agapi on his way, Archer?”.

“I cannot see him yet. Cannot feel him.”, Atalanta answered, gazing out into the crowds to find their beloved.

The children wanted to see what New York was like, so much, three girls invaded Crio’s office when he was taking a break and just sleeping on the couch. At least before Jack jumped on his belly, rudely awaking the greek and facing him with Atalanta and her Alter’s shocked look.

It should have been a family day. Husband, wives and children. Before the first Servant battle of the festival would begin, he wanted to get some snacks and drinks. Though as of right now, there is no sight of their husband. For a brief second, Archer gazed at her other half, hiding a vicious grimace in her palms. “Berserker, go home.”. “No, it is fine.”, she denied weakly. “I can-“.

“No. You are pushing yourself to the brink. Me and Crio are here, so nothing will happen to them. Go and get some rest.”.

Ashamed and defeated, mumbling something about why has to suffer form that, Alter formed a sad smile to Jack. “Apologies, Jack.”. She really wished to stay with them, but headaches were getting worse. The children noticed that when she tried to keep her eyes open underneath the way too bright neon signs. Jack immediately shook her head, hugging and snuggling against Alter’s black dress. With swift peck on her cheek, Jack answered brightly. “It is okay. Archer Mommy is here with us.”. The assurance calming the Berserker down, she replied with a kiss on her own. “Okay. Then I’ll leave. I know you are good girls, all three of you. So there is no need for me to tell you to play nice.”, she nuzzled against the giggling Assassin. Lifting up from the bench proved to be more of a challenge than she thought. Lifting Rhyme and Jeanne alter lily into her arms, the Berserker gifted them both with a peck on their cheeks. The laughter of children was a balm to her piercing headache. Side by side, Archer let go a small giggle. “You are glad you have that dress now instead of the boar head, right?”. “I was thinking of decorating it for them to like me. I really wanted the children to not run away from me. That and the time Mordred called me an exhibitionist…”, Alter shuddered horribly, gripping her arms. “That thing was more of a swimsuit than armor. I still have to think how Penthesilea is even able to walk around with such minimum clothing. Thankfully I have this now and the gauntlets.”.

“You are right. That suit is embarrassing. Anyway, you best leave. Get a good rest.”.

“I will. See you and agapi later.”.

The moment Alter was gone, Atalanta sighed at a voice hissing behind them. Glancing behind her, she found the cause being a green haired man trying his best to get an orange necktie to look proper. She clenched the bridge of her nose when the man began to hiss in greek as he brushed by them. ‘This is a joke, right?’. “What are you doing, Achilles?”.

Nearly stumbling over his two feet, Achilles turned around. “S-Sis?! Since when-Oh.”.

Behind her the children waved without a care in the world. And amusing clash from the brightness of the children to Atalanta’s disappointment. “What are you doing, youngster?”, she wondered, gazing at his otherwise neat appearance, a simple black suit, ready for a date. But the way he held his scarf as if it was a snake lunging for his throat, displeased the huntress. “I wonder what your father would be thinking seeing how you have trouble with a necktie.”, she scoffed at his embarrassment. “I know, I know. But not everyone is like your husband, sis.”, he muttered, still fighting with his tie. She could have counted down so many Servants who were able to that, first one being a certain blue haired lancer that worked in multiple jobs. An awkward smile on her lips, Atalanta could only laugh how the girls behind her began to giggle.

Sitting at the bench, Achilles watched curiously how Atalanta easily wrapped the necktie around herself.

“…and then you pull that end down to the loop. You are observing, right?”.

“I am. You make it look so easy.”.

And with that, Atalanta had tied a perfectly accurate necktie. Unfolding it, she laughed softly. “If you’d take the time to look it up, you would be able to do it as well. Now go on. Try it yourself.”. Throwing it behind his neck, Achilles tried to replicate her. She had to hold back a laugh when he began to struggle again.

“That over there…No, that is not right…Agh! Fu-“.

A snake lunged at his nose in the form of Atalanta’s hand. Twisting it slightly, he could see himself being torn to pieces inside her eyes.

“Lose that word in front of the children, and I’ll send you to your father.”.

With the warning gone, she leaned down, taking the job onto herself. Achilles felt extremely uncomfortable in his skin. One part found it nice that his idol was helping him, another found it really embarrassing that she had to tie it for him.

“So, you are out on a date with Penthesilea, right? Are you taking her out for dinner?”, she smiled softly. The tie in place, she noticed his gaze being turned away. “That was her idea actually.”. His face was red as a tomato. It was hard to call him a carrot with that face. Atalanta groaned annoyed. “You still have too much to learn, _koutsuvelo._ ”. He was called a brat more often by her than any other. Partly because of his loud mouth, partly because he seemed helpless when it came to Penthesilea.

And partly, just because she loved to tease Peleus’ son a bit.

He was a great hero, a good man at heart. But in her mind, Achilles was one of those not allowed to fully mature yet. Had he been given a few more years, he would have become a fine man and the trojan war might have changed slightly and his biggest mistakes would never have happened.

“Sis…Thank you…”.

While the children played something on the field, Atalanta tilted her head curiously. “For the tie? Really, it is nothing. But you need to learn be a bit more responsible.”.

“Not for the tie. For everything.”.

Sitting down at his side, she noticed in his smile how his mind drifted off into memory lane, luring him up to the stars. Following suit, Atalanta found herself enjoying a breeze brushing by them.

“If we haven’t met in the great holy grail war, me, Penthesilea, you and Crio…”, the chuckled sheepishly. “I probably would not be allowed at Penthesilea’s side at all.”. “I know. Your manners were crude, your remarks irritating and you never thought things through to the end.”, she ruthlessly threw at the paling Rider. Every shot she took went straight into his heart.

“You were extremely clingy, always around us. You were and still are nothing like you father.”.

“You love comparing me to my old man, do you not?”.

His sour mood reflected in his voice, Atalanta giggled at his costs. No matter how much time passed, some things did not change. “Of course. He was my dearest friend on the Argo with Medea. But how aside from your eyes you had nothing from him, I could not understand.”, she teased him even more. A grunt out of his lips, he turned his head away from Atalanta. Kicking her leg over the other, she leaned her chin on her palm. “But in the end, you proved that despite your manners still needing adjustment, you were in every way the hero you were recorded as. I noticed with how you clung to Penthesilea.”.

A deep breath, Atalanta gazed up into the stars as Achilles continued to refuse to look. “You regretted her end, how you broke her. In every manner you tried to get through how you wanted to apologize, but your own nature made it harder on you. And despite her always driving the point home how much she despised you, you still rushed in and took the blow that was meant for her upon yourself.”. Patting his shoulders when he shuddered a bit in his seat, Atalanta remembered the night were everything spilled out of him. “I will never forget the day you came to mine and Crio’s camp. You were so incredibly frustrated and asked if I had time and Crio was gone. Then you told me everything you regretted. Everything that held you back from walking the same path with Penthesilea.”. Folding his hands, Achilles started fidgeting the deeper she dove into the past.

“At first I wanted to tell you how to stop calling me and Crio ‘sis’ and ‘bro’. I had no relation to you aside from my friendship to your father. And then you slowly began to crack. I…never knew that your mother had six miscarriages.”.

Her teasing smile softened at the sight of his head dropping.

“You wanted a life of glory, for you name to be remembered throughout history. Not only because you adored the hero I or Heracles were. But because of your siblings that perished before even taking their first breaths. That was a huge burden you took on your shoulder, to live for them. You indulged in battle and wine, celebrating every victory for you and them. And seeing me in front of you and the man that was able to summon me without a catalyst, that resembled me so much, you could not help yourself but see as your family. After you told me that…I thought it was sweet of you, child.”.

A smile spread on his lips, pressed together at the embarrassing memory. Atalanta grinned a bit how the loudmouth she knew suddenly became so quiet.

“I remember how you opened yourself up to me. You told me what you liked about Penthesilea, that it was only her outwards appearance. There were so many things you loved about her. Her ferocity in battle, her unyielding will to fall, all brought together in the package of a beauty you yourself felt Aphrodite could never compare to. How distraught you were, when she was dead. How you jumped into a river to save her corpse and you cried in the waters for her, that you noticed your feelings too late, wishing to have met her away from the battlefield.”.

The hand on her shoulder slowly wandered down his back gentle strokes. His body slowly began to relax upon the touch of an older sister.

“That night, you showed me tears in your eyes. I can never forget the sight of such a proud and stubborn man cracking open like this. That night I laid in the tent with agapi and spoke to him about what you told me.”, she explained what she and her husband had begun to plan. Achilles round eyes shot to her laughter. “He had the fortune to have talked with Penthesilea that night as well, and she told him how much you hurt her pride as a warrior by just spouting that word into the open. She already had a rough life, but being seen as a woman before a warrior shattered her foundation. That is why she hated you with all her being.”. “So that is how you got the idea about letting me and Penthesilea fight it out…”. The shock in his voice as he realized whose plan it was, a drop of sweat rolled down his temple at her playful wink.

“You are cruel! Both of you! She could have killed me!”.

“And where are you standing now thanks to that cruel pair?”.

Despite him being shaking slightly at them having pinned him against Penthesilea like this, his smile returned, brighter than before. “It was a tough fight. In the end, without my divine protection, she was the better fighter this time.”. “Yes. And you admitted your defeat to her face.”, Atalanta remembered.

Down on the ground, beaten and bloody, Penthesilea watched how Achilles let out a sigh of relief wrapped up in laughter. When she pulled him up by his chestplate, they thought she was going bite his neck when her face approached his. Amazons have been known to be incredibly violent.

His finger on his lower lip, Achilles remembered the feeling.

How Penthesilea’s lips brushed over his. The taste of blood he ignored in his shock when she gifted him her first kiss, releasing with her typical arrogant grin.

Atalanta and Crio were at same time impressed as they were in shock, much like the Rider of Red that had been beaten in fair combat by the Berserker of Red.

The dumb grin that spread on his face was mirrored on him at this very moment.

Atalanta watched him brighten more than ever before. It all could be different. Her rage could have been so intense that his mere sight or name made her go into rage. Though getting a glare from her that felt like her morning stars crushing you wasn’t any better with her sharp tongue.

But when Penthesilea proved herself as the stronger one, she also made him hers.

‘You grew in the great holy grail war, Achilles.’. Atalanta’s compliments silent in her head she watched how she straightened his back, gazing up at the neon sign telling the time. ‘From the conflict between you and Chiron and being faced with your mistakes, you grew. I am sure, Patroclus, wherever he may be, is smiling that you made the woman you love your own.’.

“Huh? AGH!”.

Stiffened by his small scream of horror, Atalanta gazed at the clocked.

Nearly half an hour had passed.

“Sorry, sis! I have to get going!”, he apologized, ready to rush off before a strong hand snatched his collar. “ _Perimene ligo.”,_ she told him to hold his horses for just a bit. Once he was in a full sprint, catching him would be difficult. Turning him to her, her hands wandered to his spiky green hair, fixing the few strands that were not in place.

“She should at least gaze at a man and not a brat.”.

Checking him over with his hair in perfect condition now, straightening his jacket and the tie once more, Atalanta nodded. “There. She should at least see the handsome son of Peleus. Now you are good to go.”.

She couldn’t help herself smile. It felt to her as if she was watching her little brother go on his first date. That is how she was: The perfect older sister. Firm but at the same time caring. 

At least if you are not a small kid. You will get spoiled by her, maybe too much.

Her body stiffened a bit when his arms wrapped around her, holding her in a tight embrace. After a few curious blinks, her muscles relaxed, returning his embrace with laughter and pats on his back.

“Thank you, sis. You and Crio both. I don' t know what I would be doing without you two.”.

“Nothing to thank for, Achilles. Now go. Don’t leave her waiting. I am sure, my love is keeping her company right now and he is getting annoyed.”.

"Alright! I am off!".

"And behave! Never forget your manners!".

"I won't, sis!".

Watching him rush off, bearing the smile of a proud parent, Atalanta shook her head. 'Am I his mother or his sister? Sometimes I ask myself what exactly mine and Crio's connection to him is...Peleus, help your son wherever you are. Offer him a bit of your manners.'.

She felt a small hand pull on her skirt. Rhyme gazed up at her, keeping her voice low: “Did he really cry that day?”. Making sure Jack and Rhyme were out of range of hearing, Atalanta knelt down to her with an amused smile. “He did. Achilles is a strong man, but he also died very early. One thing he said to me, while he still chased the life of a hero, was that he also felt remorse for having been foolish.”, she whispered to the curious Caster. “People dear to him lost their lives and he himself perished at a young age. In hindsight, the life of a farmer did not seem so bad, more so when you have a good woman at your side to spent it with.”.

“And he learned in the holy grail war?”.

“Yes. I will tell you that tale another time, okay?”.

With a bright smile on her lips, Rhyme nodded. “Okay. We should get back. Crio is probably coming soon. Jack! Lily! We are going returning!”.

The girls immediately skipped to the Archer. Surrounded by the children, taking the hands of Jack and Lily with Rhyme holding her skirt, the family waited for the man.

All together, they enjoyed the night as father, mother and children, while another greek pair smiled at them walk from atop a bar on rooftop, the green haired man's arms on the slim waist of the white haired queen, wine glass in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sis no matter where she is XD
> 
> It was ages ago, but when Apocrypha ended and a scan was released with Servants elegantly dressed for an occasion, somebody did a bit of fanart of Atalanta helping him fix his tie. I always had the image that he would run to his sister for help when there was something he had a problem with and she'd sigh before helping the son of her dear friend. 
> 
> So, people know the tale. Penthesilea was dazzling to him. A mere glimpse at her upon her and his heart was taken. But I decided to dive in a bit deeper and with myself having greek roots myself, I know bits about the legends others do not know. Those I incorporate in the Achilles in my stories, like him jumping into a river to pull her corpse out after the killing the asshole that threw her in or his dead siblings, giving him more of a reason to call Atalanta sis. And for someone who lived such a short life, a woman like Penthesilea, oh boy. She that one shining star in the sky surrounded by countless others. Yet those eyes are always on her, not only because of her beauty, but her skills and ferocity on the battlefield. Strong in will, mind and body in the package of such a beautiful woman. 
> 
> Penthesilea would kill me...
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the story and me giving our bro his deserved peace. Now I have hunt some monsters in Monster Hunter. New announcment of Monster Hunter Rise hyped me up a bit.


	3. Stars of the past

New York at night was an incredibly sight to those who weren't used to the large screens and lights.

Buildings that pierce the skies glowing in the night, providing light for the night dwellers beneath their magnificence.

As the tournament was taking place, a most unusual pair decided to not attend it.

With her beloved at her side, Penthesilea enjoyed the stroll at night. The breeze felt good, despite being a bit fresh.

Her eyes cracking open with a smile, she glanced at her lover. 

The green haired Rider that loved every second he could spend with his queen, never leaving her side.

Instead of their usual battle gear, the two dressed up for a night out. A request by his queen, and one Achilles would heed without a complaint. If she wished for it, he'd carry the world for her.

But her smile hid a small, teasing devil. "Achilles, tell me honestly.". "What is it, Pen?", he responded, shortening her name as he so often those. He felt her gaze on his tie, as if she tried to strangle him with it.

"You had Atalanta help you with that, right?".

The color drained from his face the moment the name of woman he called sister so dearly fell. "N-No. I managed that tie my-". "That is hard to believe, considering who takes care of the laundry at home, agapi mou.", she giggled. Ashamed he lowered his head for a bit. But his cheeks grew a bit red when the short queen adressed her so sweetly.

Agapi mou.

The sweetest word a greek wife would tell her spouse.

The sweetest words that fell over Penthesilea's lips whenever they were alone.

"...I was a mess when I arrived here.", he admitted sheepishly as his free hand rubbed over his neck. "My hair was chaotic and I had no idea how to tie this thing.". "And you didn't ask Chiron?", she wondered. 

Normally the first person Achilles would run to in need of assistance, was the wise centaur. Chiron, teacher of many heroes and Achilles father-figure after Peleus, Atalanta's comrade, was gone from his life.

And if Chiron was too busy, he would run to his sister for help who, depending on the request, would either laugh softly, or chastise him to be more dependable for Penthesilea. In most cases, Atalanta was more of a mother to the invincible hero than an older sister. 

And if that didn't work, he'd turn to Atalanta's husband, Crio. The white-maned lion of a man nearly always had an answer to Achilles' questions, often being an older brother to the Rider or a father. 

Father even more often. Atalanta can barely count the times Crio would get angry at the Rider. She'd joke at times how her and Crio were Achilles' parents. And at times, she'd lament the fact they had to be his parents when the situations called for it.

Like minutes before.

Penthesilea snickered behind her palm. Seeing his lover laugh at him, Achilles muttered under his breath: "You love how I embarass myself in front of them, don't you?". Composure regained and throat cleared, Penthesilea spoke up in a much harsher tone. "At some points, yes. If you want to be my husband, I expect a few things from you. Depending on Atalanta and Crio so often is not one of them.". Twirling in front of him, making Achilles' eyes widen how the beautiful black cocktail dress danced with its bearer, Penthesilea put a sharp nail right on his orange tie with a frown still not able to stain her beauty. "You should be able to tie that on your own and not need the help of huntress of Arcadia.".

Sulking a bit, Achilles crossed his arms. "If you want me to be more like bro, just say it outright.".

In his stubbornness, Penthesilea found something adorable. How easily his entire being was focused solely on her. 

Tales of him having conquered women in bed like so many greek heroes did before him, seemed almost like a nonsense. 

If she gave another men the slightest gaze, he'd start to glare at them.

And that small jealous side of his...

...she loved it.

His shoulders shivered when her palm caressed his skin. Rubbing his cheek softly, he caused his eyes to crack open. 

Any man would have probably started hugging the one head shorter queen with how she smiled up at him. But at that very moment, his heart was skipping more than just a few beats.

"No. I don't want you to be like Atalanta's husband.".

She watched his adam apple bob slightly. 

"It would be unfair to compare the two of you. Crio lived for millenia. No Servant can have that kind of experience he did. His view in battle is that of Atalanta. No honor on the battlefield. Only life and death and the rule of the strong devouring the weak.".

"Aside from children.", Achilles interrupted with a slight chuckle. Feeling the need of her delicate hand on his cheek, he grasped her hand, selfishly holding her against him. One of his arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her closer. A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Yes, aside from children. That is why they found each other. That protector instincts let these two lions meet in the great holy grail war. And we were allowed to solve our own problems.".

Withdrawing her hand, she grasped his, intertwining her delicate fingers between his. 

Out of the busy districts, farther and farther away, the pair walked, enjoying their time alone.

A time that the other had thought to be nearly impossible when they met again.

At the outskirts with a clear view at the ocean, Penthesilea gazed over the railing. The wind rushed by them as they did through enemy lines so often. 

Up at the sky, Achilles watched something amazing.

"Pen.", he called out to his woman. Pointing up to the sky, Penthesilea followed his finger.

Eyes wide, they gazed at the spectacle above.

Tears of light were travelling through the darkness.

One. Then two.

In the end, it seemed like a rain. Something they were rarely able to see even in Greece.

And she was reminded of many things.

Foremost however...

...their new future. Their hope.

With a small frown, Penthesilea took a deep breath. "Do you still remember what happened in the great holy grail war?". 

Achilles nodded with a grim expression. "Yes. It was the worst war I have ever been put through.", he whispered. "Seeing teacher as my enemy. You as my comrade. And then sis coming along with bro as her master.".

He could still see it.

How Penthesilea burst the door of the church open in hopes to get away from Achilles. And inside there, they would see Atalanta with Crio at her side, speaking to Amakusa and Semiramis. 

Both him and Penthesilea thought it was interesting have a modern greek as a master. Not only that, but having someone that Atalanta trusted merely hours after summoning.

And before they knew it, Crio started caring for Penthesilea and Achilles, understanding how both were facing their own struggles.

Achilles trying to apologize.

Penthesilea wishing to settle her score with the Rider once and for all.

"I thought...", he continued, inhaling the cold night air. "...with us all together, this war was as good as won. But I could never get close to you. You didn't allow me.". Over and over he tried to speak with Penthesilea. He wished to apologies for what he did to her during her final moments.

Calling her beautiful, when she wanted to be seen as a warrior. Never elaborating what he found so beautiful.

Not her body. 

It was her strength. Her will. Her pride.

All that formed in the strong body of a powerful queen, that was wrapped in the looks of a goddess.

To Achilles, not even Aphrodite could have bewitched him as Penthesilea did after the battle. And that wasted opportunity for true happiness he would regret until the end of his life. 

The time he spoke, Penthesilea quietly listened. Crossing her arms over her chest, sighing at the irony how the beautiful sight that resembled Achilles' life brought back horrible memories at this moment, Penthesilea gazed up at his dropped eyebrows. "I know how hard it is to remember. We were lucky.". Her voice was like a warm blanket, covering his shivering body from the cold wind of memories. 

"I hated you. I hated everything about you. The mere sight of you close to me was enough to make the fire in my heart turn into an inferno.".

Black painted nails dug into her upper arms. 

Quietly Achilles endured. He knew it was his fault that she felt like this. And whenever she was frustrated, he'd allowed himself to be her punching bag.

But after a deep breath, a rueful smile returned. The clear moon reminded her of the night. "I used Atalanta and Crio a lot to try and make you feel miserable, if I wasn't allowed to fight and kill you. But I was only allowed that far. Before I knew it, I found Crio in front of me, having had enough of this play.", she laughed at the irony of a master having been stronger than her. "But instead of fighting and beating me to put me into place, he spoke to me. He told me what he'd think if he was in your shoes. Your true feelings from me, and not what I heard when I faded.". 

Wiping his eyes a bit, Achilles grinned as she giggled. "Yes, I remember. That same night, I went to sis to ask for help. I was so desperate to finally solve this. To correct at least one of my mistakes.". His heart ached a bit. In memory of a person he felt was so dear to him. "Patroclus...Him I couldn't safe, no matter what I did. He was gone. And soon after that, I killed Hector, having his father burst into tears as he asked for the corpse. And then...".

Solemnly he gazed at his beloved queen, worrying about him. 

"What I did to you was inexcusable. I was...no. I am still a brat. Sis calls me a koutsoúvelo so often. Bro as well. Heh. These two are more my parents than older siblings to me...", he apologized.

Despite her rage already being gone, he apologized so often. It was as if he feared everything he had now to break apart. 

"That night...I went to sis and asked if bro was nearby. When I knew she was alone, I spoke to her about everything. I told her how every day I was suffering because I couldn't apologize to you, no matter how often I tried to.". 

"Achilles...".

Softly whispering his name, Penthesilea framed his face in her fair hands. That sad look in his eyes didn't fit with his usual brightness.

Clenching his eyes, his fists clenched, shuddring beneath the weight he had that carried until that day. "I...poured my heart out. I was so frustrated. So much...I actually began crying.", he laughed, his lips quivering softly. "Imagine that. Me, crying in front of the woman I idolized since I was a child. I felt helpless. Tch. Sis even hugged me that night.".

Penthesilea bit her lips.

"I...didn't fare any better.".

Hearing her admit weakness tore Achilles out of those horrible memories, finding Penthesilea gazing up at him. "Once I poured out my heart out to Crio, hoping for him at least to understand why I was so fixated on this warpath of mine, I had begun to shed tears of frustration in front of him.". Her laughter mixed with small sob. 

Taking a deep breath, her laughter grew lighter, trying her best to cast Achilles' regrets away. 

"We were both more pathetic than we needed to. At least with you, Atalanta probably saw a small, crying child in front of her. I cried my eyes out in front of a male that was a greek of the modern era. Imagine what he must have thought to see the amazon queen in such a pathetic state in front of him!".

In her eyes, Achilles saw his own smile returning. "I think I was worse of! He didn't know who you truly are. I disgraced myself in front of my hero!". "And in the end, look what the two achieved...", Penthesilea whispered sweetly.

Her fingers on his lips, she opened them slightly. 

Arms wandering around her waist, she approached him with a soft breath that kissed his lips in preparation.

Under the shower of stars above...

...the sealed their lips, forgetting every worry they had.

What happened in the trojan war.

And what happened in the great holy grail war.

Lamenting how Penthesilea's soft lips pulled away, he smiled how she gave a peck on his cheek. But being so short was a problem as she had to stand on her toes.

Even with the meteor shower having ended, the two enjoyed the calming sounds of the sea at night. Standing behind her with his arms protecting his queen, Achilles rested his head on her chin. The feeling of him around her, Penthesilea laughed at a bit at how fate played with their lives, now even having brought them together.

"Pen?".

"Yes, Achilles?".

"Can we make a photo?".

Glancing up in wonder she asked with a risen eyebrow: "Why?". "Just feeling like it. Is that a problem?".

His answer actually made her glare up at him. "You are going to send this to Crio and Atalanta, aren't you?".

Cornered by Penthesilea's sharp instincts, he suddenly began to sweat a waterfall. 

Achilles had the bad habit of sending every photo he could make with her to the other greek pair. Maybe it was a desire to show his achievements to proud parents. Maybe it just was something else.

Sighing, Penthesilea shook her head. "You are helpless, agapi mou. No. We already took one before.".

"Please. It is not every day I see my queen's powerful body wrapped in such a wonderful dress?".

"I could dress up in anything and you'd still jump to my side. I cannot count the number of times we lay in Chaldea and just kiss my belly.".

"You have a wonderfully toned body. How can I not adore it?".

"...It will be no wonder when Crio and Atalanta will never allow me close to the children again if you keep that up...".

...

Crio and Atalanta watched Rhyme, Jack and Jalter Lily play hide and seek the next day, all with the two being close by. 

Leaning against Crio's shoulder as they sat against a tree, Atalanta smiled at the sight, enjoing the kisses he gifted her blonde strands.

At least until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Atalanta already had an idea who that was, holding back on her snickering. "I bet that is the youngster.". "Betting or knowing?", Crio doubted her words. At this point, he felt more like Achilles' father than, as the Rider always loved to say, brother.

Pulling out his phone, the pair began to laugh the moment they saw

the odd pair, with Achilles having his scarf wrapped protectively around Penthesilea, the warm sun bidding goodbye behind them. 

"I know he is happy to be with the woman of his life and wants to show us we don't need to worry, but he really needs to stop sending us every picture of himself and Penthesilea.", Crio laughed a bit as Atalanta giggled into his shoulder. "Let them. Allow the child to be happy. They both died young, so of course they love differently than the two of us.", she whispered, fondly staring at the picture.

"And here I am, seeing the boy that idolizes me so much, finally being happy with his queen. I am glad for him. I hope Peleus is happy as well, that Achilles grew up to be a dependable man to his beloved like he was.".

Leaning his head against her own, he chuckled as the first meeting came back to his mind. "And yet we both teased him so much during the first meeting.".

"I was teasing him. YOU on the other hand forgot that Peleus had a child. It took you a very obvious hint to get who Rider was. But for that, you got who Penthesilea was on the first try.".

"Blame that on people beating into your head that Odysseus was the brain to Achilles' brawn.".

"...Alright. You got a point there.".

And yet, they still had to smile a bit with pride, as if they saw their own child making a photo with his first girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this small story between the queen of the Amazons and the hero. 
> 
> The idea spawned by a beautiful artwork of a dear friend of mine. Please check her out when you have the time :)
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/maewenmitzuki/art/ACHILLES-x-PENTHESILEA-831739331
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> That CE card of her in the black dress. I can just see her walking around with a bunch of goons behind her doing her every will. She looks incredible. When I saw that for the first time, I had no problem understanding why Achilles is so fixated on her XD
> 
> This also has a few important bits of my other story that I am writing, but progress slowed down there for various reasons (Game announcments left and right. First Devil may Cry 5 SE lets us finally play as Vergil, and now Monster Hunter Rise is going to drop in March! Not to speak about Hyrule warriors in November! Ugh, and I still need get past the second singularity in FGO). 
> 
> But for now, I am just enjoying writing small Chaldea shots as it allows for various fun interactions.


End file.
